Sunshine
by NCIS Chick '99
Summary: KP goes on a mission by herself that doesn't turn out well for her. Kim is always the hero, now she's the one that needs a hero. Who will save her from herself? Or can she be saved at all? This is a Kigo story. This story also involves rape, nothing graphic though. Please read and review!
1. You are my sunshine

"What's the sitch Wade?" I asked my normal phrase as Ron and I were at our lockers. My excitement wasn't anywhere in site, and instead of Wade giving me the information I wanted, he asked if everything was ok. And as always, I lied and put on a happy face. "Yea, Wade. Now what's the sitch?"

"Dracken's at his lair and seems to be hosting a get together for all your fellow enemy's." There was a look of worry on his face that I didn't quite understand, but I brushed it off. "I'm not sure what he's up to Kim, but I think their plan is to capture you. Just be careful okay?"

Before I could answer, Ron did it for me. "Oh, Wade! There's no need to worry! We all know they can't capture KP! She's the best!"

I smiled at Ron. "Thanks Wade!" I said and put all my books in my locker and headed for the school door. I stopped when I realized Ron wasn't at my side. "Ron, aren't you coming?" "Naa, KP. I have a math test next period that I can't miss. Catch up with ya later KP!" Ron waved and turned before I had time to respond.

XXXX

Dracken's lair seems just as it would on any other mission, empty. There were no cars or helicopter's to suggest that there was company. I can't help but wonder what Dracken is up to. I took my usual entrance through the roof. I jumped in and was expecting to start fighting Shego, but she was not there either. "Dracken!" I screamed, only to be answered by my own echo through the lair. Wade must have been wrong, because there was NO ONE, and I mean no one, here. I began to leave…

"What the?" No lights, someone cut the lights off. "I hope you didn't plan on leaving too soon Kimmy." Only one person ever called me by that name, only one… And that was not that person…"Dracken?" you could hear the confusion think in my voice. "What's wrong Kimmy? Not used to my giving you a nick name?" I was going around in circles looking for the direction of his voice. Every time he spoke, his voice sent shivers down my back every word. "You, no. Shego on the other hand…" I was cut off. "Yes,yes I no! But Shego is not here to protect you tonight is she?"

I had no response, someone was on top of me before I could give one, who I assumed was Dracken. Before I could stop him my arms were tied to a pole, and my struggling didn't help at all because I couldn't see what was happening. The next thing I felt was a needle being stuck in my arm and Dracken's voice in my ear. "I've given you sedative, not enough to knock you out of course but enough that you won't struggle." I felt him shift a little, I tried to defend myself but there was no use, the sedative was already coursing through my blood, giving no room to move or talk, just listen and think. "Ahh, yes it has already set in…" He shifted some more.

"Before we get started, I believe I'll turn the lights back on, I don't want you to miss this." I thanked God to be able to see again, but not that Dracken came back. Dracken started to rip my shirt off, then my pants and shoes…Oh God, oh God no he's…he's going to rape me… Those three little words played in my mind the whole time…He's raping me. He's raping me. Dracken's raping me. God why me!?

He was finally finished with me, and I felt horrified, nasty, exposed, and worst of all worthless. Where was my hero? I save people all the time, I was always the hero, never the victim. But now I was, and I need my hero. He untied me and left. He told me to be gone when he got back, so I did. I put on my cloths as fast as I could, which was rather slow because of the sedative.

When I was back in my car I went to the only house I felt safe at. And she wasn't home right now so I had time to think…and cry. My face was puffy red from all the crying I had already done. I got a call from Wade and answered, not thinking about how I looked.

"Hey Kim, so what hap…OMG!... Kim what happened!?" I gave Wade a fake reassuring smile. "Nothing Wade, they got away." "It's…It's okay Kim you'll get them next time." Right then the car I'd been waiting on pulled up. "Gotta go Wade." "Kim, wai…" I hung up. I had to go see her, I don't know why, but I feel like she's the only one I can trust.

I got out of the car, still looking like crap. "Kim, what…" She looked at me for a second… I guess she thought I was going to fight her, but then she say that I was in no condition to fight…God it hurt just to walk! "What happed cupcake?" She walked to me quickly and I jumped back involuntary. She slowed her walk. "Cupcake, it's me. I'm not gonna hurt you." Her arms were open ready to hug me. I finally broke down completely at the sight of her. "Shego!" I cried as I ran into her embrace. She sat down and sat me in her lap right in the middle of the drive way. She rocked me back and forth. When a few minutes passed, and I hadn't stopped crying, she began to sing me a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I got a booboo while playing outside.

**You are my sunshine**

**My only sunshine**

**You make me happy**

**When the clouds are gray**

**You'll never know dear**

**How much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away**


	2. review?

**Author's Note:**

None of Kim Possible is mine.

Please if you like this story please review or I will not be continuing it.

I will post a new chapter after 3 reviews. so please! Review anyone?


End file.
